


I Can't

by KatDoctor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDoctor/pseuds/KatDoctor
Summary: A Reylo story base on a since from the last Jedi.Does contain SpoilersHis hand is out waiting for mine. His eyes begging for me to take his hand, such beautiful eyes full of sadness and betrayals.





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This story contains spoilers for Star Wars the Last Jadi.So if you have watched the movie or don't care for spoilers please continue, but you have been warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is base on the since where Kylo is asking Rey to join him after they have taken down the guards together.  
> with that on with the story.  
> Happy Reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

His hand is out waiting for mine. His eyes begging for me to take his hand, such beautiful eyes full of sadness and betrayals.  
I desperately want to take his hand, but if I do I’ll be turning my back on the Resistance, on my friends. “I can’t,” I say barely above a whisper, but he still hears me.  
“Ok, I understand,” Kylo is trying to be cool with it, but his voice and eyes betray him, showing how heartbroken he is by my refusal. His hand slowly goes down and he avoids further eye contact.   
It’s a good minute before either one of us speak, unsure of what to do now. Kylo is the one that breaks the silence looking me straight in the eyes. “Just, would you tell me why? When we work together so well?” he gestures to the highly train guards that are aimlessly laying around the room.   
“It’s – I,” I am the one that breaks eye contact now, looking anywhere but in Kylo’s eyes, eyes that are windows straight to his soul. “I can’t,” I try again to explain myself “I can’t because they’re my friends, and I can’t betray them,”  
“Why?” is all Kylo says. I can see it in his eyes a spark of hope.  
“Be-because without them I would have never left Jakku. And I would never betray my friends,” I say, my voice is stronger on the last part, trying my hardest to make it clear to Kylo (and myself) that I will not betray my friends.   
“Is that the only problem you have, because it would be betraying your friends?” Kylo ask once again looking me straight in the eyes.  
“Yes,” I say a bit too quick for my own liking, but it was true that was my only reason for saying no.  
Kylo’s eyes light up with hope and longing. He smiled and took out a communicator from his pocket. “General Hux, please call of the brasha on the carriers,”  
Over the communicator comes “Pardon, you do realise that the whole of the Resistance is in those ships, right? We have the perfect opportunity to wipe the rebel faction out for good, and you want us to stop?”  
“That is what I said,” Kylo said to the communicator. “Now, stop firing on the carriers.”   
“Now,” Kylo say putting his hand out, locking eyes with me. “Will you join me?”  
I take his hand.   
He pulls me into a kiss, and I kiss back.


End file.
